


Galaxy Champion

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2011:</p><p>Sam catches Eight doing something extremely strange to the console room ceiling...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxy Champion

Sam was in her room listening to music, using her headphones. She'd picked up some great music on the last planet she and the Doctor had visited and was spending the afternoon lost in her new music. She had to admit, this music had a great bass line. It seemed to run right through every song. It was a bit loud, though. She tried to adjust it to a more reasonable volume. It wouldn't adjust. That's when it dawned on her. The monotonous thudding wasn't in the music. It was coming from outside her room. She reluctantly got up and went to investigate.

The noise was coming from the console room and was beginning to rival sonic boom level. She opened the door to the room.

"HO-LEE KNICKERS!!!!" There was the Doctor, lying on what looked like four futons stacked on top of each other. The sides of his wide open velvet frock coat and his famous chestnut curls both flopped back over the sides of the futon stack. He wore the strangest glasses and, using his feet to steady and position the bow, was shooting some very unusual arrows at the overhead scanner - which was covered in what looked like acres of - BUBBLE WRAP???? He shot a final arrow, took off the weird glasses and, beaming like a madman, proclaimed, "YES! I DID IT!" Then he noticed Sam in the doorway.

"Sam! Guess what? I've just popped 7, 815, 121, 427 bubbles in 6 hours and 2 minutes! I'm the galaxy's new bubble wrap popping champion! YES!"

Sam just squeaked.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Those must have been some arrows the Doctor used! Because his score works out to 359,812.220396 bubbles popped PER SECOND! As Sam said, "HO-LEE KNICKERS!!!!" :D


End file.
